Tōtsuki Autumn Election
Tootsuki Autumn Election (秋の選抜) is one of the prestigious event held by the academy authorities in the Tootsuki Culinary Academy. As the annual special gourmet festival in the academy and second mandatory after the Tootsuki Friendship and Rapport Training, this festival would be the chosen student's stepping stone to greatness as they would present their skills for the guest of the event, which most of the judges are the Academy board of Directors and the entrepreneurs and the investors of the culinary business outside the Tootsuki Grounds. Due to it's prestige traditional events, the entries are limited to only 40-60 students and most of the elections had to get through the Elite Ten Council meeting despite most of the student passed the Training Camp. Description Considered as the gala festival of all the Tootsuki Culinary Academy Festival, the Tootsuki Autumn Election is one of the famous battles as only the selected First Years are going .Despite the , the entry for the festival could be The chosen students are separated in 2 groups, which they are A & B block respectively. Plot During & Post Camp While hosting the training camp, the Tootsuki Resort Staff would also tend to introdue the unknown guest. With the . By the end of the camp, the Organizers *Elite Ten Council-The main organizer of the event and the prime observers for the upcoming event. **Nakiri Erina-Tootsuki Princess who famed f **Isshiki Satoshi **Eizan Etsuya Qualifiers Current Student *Yukihira Soma*-The Yukihira Genius would anticipated the annual event to prove that even the sparrows soar high in the heavens as the phoenix, while maintain the pride of the Restaurant Yukihira as he wish to become the legit legacy after his father who is also the Elite 10 Council Hall of Famer, Yukihira Joichiro(Formerly Saiha Joichiro). Hs great impact during the previous training camp (by making 200 dishes in 30 minutes with his quick thinking and high grade in Chapelle's class would impressed the peers and rivals alike. *Erina's secretary-Erina's loyal friend and her personal secretary, she has passed the previous Training Camp as she accompany with Erina and chosen thanks to Erina's choice. *Polar Star Gang **Sakaki Ryouko **Yoshino Yuuki **Ibusaki Shun **Marui Zenji *Mito Ikumi-The Meat Expert and Soma's ally, Ikumi joins the ranks of the qualifiers after the previous training camp and her assistance to Soma to combat Mozuya's Karaage during her Summer Break. *Aldini Twins **Takumi Aldini-One half of the Aldini Twins, The Aldini Miracle would found himself lucky as he too is chosen . Seemly that the battle has begins even before the Shokugeki, Takumi is on his obsession to bring Soma down, which unfortunately his obsession has seemly **Isami Aldini-One half of the Aldini Twins *Nakiri Alice-The Tootsuki Pauper who skilled in ,Alice has expected that her talent is the reason for her qualification. is not surprised about it until she square off with both Erina and Soma for the Elite 10 Council position. *Alice's partner-Alice's gloomy partner who accompany Alice through the academy events. *Unknown student with a pack of Cinnamon-One of the participant of the and assumed to be forte in Cinnamon spices. He is believed to be one of many students who listens to Soma's infamous ambition and attempts to defeat the Yukihira Genius after he passed the training camp with ease. A Block B Block (*) Soma's entry was once on debate due Erina's objection about his entry. Thanks to after all the Elite 10 Council members (included Satoshi and Eizan) approval had overwhelmed Erina's objection, latter is dropped as all the member has support Soma's entry as official. Past Legends Final Results Trivia *Despite Erina passed the previous training camp, Erina would exclude herself since she is one of the Elite 10 Council Members to became a prime observant of the Tootsuki Autumn Election. *It is duel to the winner as the legit participants as the prime players for the Main tournament, the Tootsuki Autumn Election is sometimes can be dubbed as the cooking version of the Royal Rumble and G1-Climax. Category:Event Category:Terminology